Crisis Ghost
Crisis Ghost is a member of Gothika Mortiis in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Overview Leo Angelo was the chief communication officer for the team, and it was a job he did with consumate ease, even going so far as to improve his systems to help him gain a larger range on his communication array. Where he really shone, however, was in the swirling maelstrom of combat. He was the most bloodthirsty and ruthless fighter in that team, leading decepticons under his command to many victorious skirmishes against the Autobots The rivalry with Crisis Fortuna It was during one of these skirmaishes that Leo came into contact with an Autobot by the name of Crisis Fortuna. Crisis Fortuna was as good, if not better, at leading his troops in battle than Leo and for the first time he could remember Leo's forces were annihilated. This was not the only time Leo was to face Fortuna, they battled each other many times. The outcome was always the same though, Fortuna's tactical thinking always beat Leo's brutal savagery. And so, in time the two become bitter enemies. After many defeats at the hands of Crisis Fortuna, Leo asked his commander to help him learn some strategies that would enable him to win the next battle he fought against the Autobot that plagued him so much. So the two stayed in Leo's chamber for three Earth days, and when they finally emerged, Leo was grinning. He finally could beat his rival. During the next battle, Leo and three other warriors waited in ambush for a rearguard attack that was sure to come, and was sure to be led by Fortuna, as it was his most used tactic. Sure enough, one of the warriors signalled that there were a small group of Autobots, small enough to not be noticed by the combatants but large enough to send the Decepticon forces into disarray, approachiong the rear of Leo's warband. As he was instructed, Leo waited until the Autobots were committed to the charge, then led his hand-picked fighters into the midst of the Autobots causing confusion and panic. While every other Cybertronian was confused, Leo headed straight for Fortuna, punching Fortuna repeatedly in the chest and face. The Autobot staggered from the onslaught, allowing Leo to sidestep and deliver a kick to the side of Fortuna's head, dropping him to his knees. Walking to in front of the defeated Autobot, Leo grinned sadistacally, before attempting to twist Fortuna's head off his shoulders. As he finished, the Autobots routed leaving Leo's forces the victors, for the first time ever. Insanity However, over the next few days, Leo started hearing a voice, that wasn't his own, inside his head. And worse, it was a voice he recognised, it was the voice of Fortuna constantly whispering nonsense. For decades, he looked for a way to rid himself of the reminderof his enemy, even going so far as to throw the head he kept as a trophy into an ocean. But to no avail. He could only ignore in the rush of combat, leading him to become even more bloodthirsty, and reckless. The reason for his name change In mockery of Leo's misfortune, his teammates started to call him 'Crisis Ghost'. This nickname has stuck, despite Leo's best efforts to get the team to call him by his original name. Category:Transformers: Extinction